Words
by OhJay
Summary: Anime verse. Ed and Al get into an argument, and the words he ends up saying ends up hurting himself as well.


_**Words**_

Germany, 1924

"**I HATE YOU!"**

Those words echoed in Ed's mind loud and clear. The brothers had gotten into an argument a few minutes ago about Al at his school. He was having some bully problems, and even though Ed took care of it he told Al he was thinking about opening the gate to send him back home. Of course Ed would have to stay behind to close it, so the two started fighting.

"I want to stay here with you!"

"Al you're miserable here and we both know it"

That's when he said it.

"**I HATE YOU!"**

Then he ran out the door and slammed it behind him. Ed just stood there frozen with those three words still echoing in his head. _**"I HATE YOU!". **_Part of him knew he didn't really mean it and he was just mad, but the other part of him knew it was true. It was his idea to try and bring their mother back, he was the one who got him stuck in the suit of armor for four years, because of him his little brother had to suffer all those horrible memories.

Then his thoughts of guilt were interrupted by a noise outside. It sounded like tires screeching as the car tried to suddenly brake, then there was a crash. Ed immediately ran outside to see what happened, then he froze.

"_Oh god please no"_

"**ALPHONSE!"**

Once Al was outside most of his anger was gone and had turned to guilt. He didn't really mean to say something like that, it just came out that way. He knew Ed probably thought he really meant it, and that just made him feel more guilty for saying it. He was about to go back inside and apologize when he heard the loud long sound of a car horn. He looked up and realized that he was in the middle of the street and a car was heading right towards him.

"**ALPHONSE!"**

Ed ran over to his brother lying on the pavement. There was a bit of a crowd around the accident to see if he was alright, but Ed shoved past them without a word.

"_Please, god don't let him be dead"_

"What's going on here?"

It was officer Hughes. He gasped once he saw it was Al, but he remained reasonably calm.

"Someone get a doctor!" he called.

So now here Ed was waiting outside a hospital room hoping, and actually praying that his brother would be alright. Once the doctor came out Ed stood up so fast that he nearly knocked the chair he was sitting in over.

"How is he?"

"His condition's stable, but he has a concussion and he's unconscious"

Ed's fell. He might not wake up, and it would be all his fault.

"Can I see him?"

He nodded so Ed went in. Al looked peaceful as he was laid on the bed on his back. The rising and falling of his chest told him that he was alive, but there was just something about him that made him look so fragile. Ed took a seat beside his bed and gently held his hand.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

Was that all he could say?

"For everything"

He saw a few water drops had landed on the bed and he realized that he was crying.

"Please wake up Al, you're all I have left"

Ed stayed the entire night, even after visiting hours were over the nurse let him stay. He ended up falling asleep with his head on Al's bedside still holding his hand, but the rest of him still on the stool. Al did wake up that morning, and once he saw that his older brother there he managed a smile.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Ed"

Ed woke up a few minutes later and saw that Al was awake.

"**AL!"**

Then he hugged him, something he rarely did.

"I'm so sorry Al, I shouldn't have yelled at you, you can stay here if you want"

Al blinked. He wasn't used to things like this from his brother.

"I'm the one who should be sorry brother, I really shouldn't have said those things, I didn't mean them"

"Just promise me you won't ever scare me like that again"

Al nodded.

"I could never hate you brother, _ever_"

And he meant it.

_**Author's Notes**_

I came up with this somewhere between English and Math (Yeah I know I should pay more attention, but oh well!) I know Ed doesn't believe in god, so that's why it's not capitalized (It's also why I get 2 points of my Theology essays) I hope you guys like it, and please review.


End file.
